Masala Potato Wedges
Description If you like to snack on "chips" - or you need an alternative vegetable or carbohydrate accompaniment to your main dish - whether it be Indian style or not - then why not try home-made Potato wedges? I know a lot of people who buy Potato wedges in packets from Safeway or Marks & Spencer - and I often wonder why people would sacrifice the simply-gained pleasure of cooking them instead. After all - it's not as if it's hard. Ingredients * Just get together some potatoes - any sort will do really. I had to use up some that were starting to develop shoots in my cupboard. Because of this - and also because the skin on them was not really that good for leaving on - I peeled mine - but the wedges will turn out better if you don't peel the skin. Directions You can use whatever spices you like. Iused the ones shown in the above pic. You could use other spices instead - e.g. paprika - or cajun style - or jerk-Chicken seasoning - or you could use dried herbs instead - say mixed herb - or oregano - or even use garlic salt - or simply just salt and black pepper. It's entirely up to you. (God I hate being so patronising.) Just wash the potatoes - and (if you are leaving the skin on) then simply cut them up into wedges. For medium sized potatoes I cut them in half along their longest length - and then cut them into long strips about 3 cm thick - and then cut these again in half along their width. Put all the potatoes into a mixing bowl. Pour on some vegetable oil - over the potatoes - doesn't matter if not all the potatoes get coated - you will be mixing them all up in the next step. Pour on about 2 tablespoons worth of oil. Then add the spices - and simply stir it all up until all the wedges are coated in the oily spice mixture. Then lay out the uncooked wedges onto a hot baking tray (preheat the oven to 190 celcius) - and stick the tray in the oven to let them roast for about 25 mins - then take them out - turn all the wedges over (which should be browned on the underside by then) and roast for a further 20 mins or so. When the wedges look done - tase one - and if it's soft inside then it's done. Just serve up and eat! You could serve the wedges with a salad if you like - or simply eat them with a dip or chutney - or ketchup. If you regularly buy Potato wedges from Marks & Spencer - then try this - just once. You will never go back to supermarket ready-cook potatoes again! Recipe by Route 79 Route 79 We need a general description of the blog Category:Indian Recipes Category:Route 79 Recipes Category:Garlic salt Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Oregano Recipes Category:Chicken Recipes Category:Ketchup Recipes